


Caught with your pants down

by WrittenInkcompetence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluffy Smut, Poor Sam, Smut, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInkcompetence/pseuds/WrittenInkcompetence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Could you write a smut with Dean and Sam walks in?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught with your pants down

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have my first attempt at writing Dean. I hope you like it and if you did make sure to check out my blog http://written-inkcompetence.tumblr.com/ where I always post my fics first.

You flopped down on the sofa where Dean was intently watching the rerun of some hospital show. It wasn’t Dr. Sexy MD but it’s not like there were that many differences between these kinds of shows anyway. He immediately put his arm around you and pulled you close. You smiled to yourself. It had been a great deal of work until the two of you became this comfortable with each other. In the beginning Dean had always talked about how you would get hurt sooner or later and how he didn’t deserve someone as good as you. Of course you immediately called bullshit on that but it still took the two of you months to reach the point you were at: Cuddling on the sofa with some stereotypical TV show running. It was comfortable and easy and it felt so good.

Dean looked over to you and his green eyes were so bright you could barely believe he was the same man who used to sleep in his clothes because he was too afraid he would not be able to get up quickly enough in an emergency. He was getting so much better with each day. He had fewer nightmares, the times where his look was dark and distant became less and he even started to put on some more weight – mainly thanks to your constant supply of pies. Sometimes you thought it might be you who helped him but you knew better than that. It was everyone. Sam was closer to him than ever, Castiel showed up more frequently than he used to do in the last years, you kept reassuring him when he started to doubt himself again and he finally had a place he could call home. You snuggled closer to him and looked up into his face where you were met with a half-smile, barely more than a raised corner of the mouth. Not quite a smile, but you were getting there.

“Soooo Sammy’s still on the grocery run, right?” he asked innocently. As if you could be fooled by that, you knew that look in his eyes all too well and just the thought of what would follow made a smirk appear on your face.

“Probably not back for another hour, you know that he leaps at every possibility to take a walk through the town’s bookstore”, you confirmed and the half grin grew into the mischievous smirk that could make pressure build between your legs just like that.  
Dean shifted a little so that he could lean closer. His hand rose to your cheek and he angled your face so that he could close the space between your faces and kiss you.

Kissing Dean was something you would never grow tired of. His lips were soft but still somehow firm against yours and you loved the way he completely threw himself into every kiss you shared. You could feel the smirk glide from his face and the muscles of his shoulders relaxed as he leaned further into you. His strong, calloused fingers were softly stroking your cheek and as always he smelled of leather and warmth and home.

The kiss seemed to go on forever, just two pairs of lips moving in perfect harmony and sweet embrace. Slowly, his hand wandered to your waist and he pulled you closer while leaning back against the armrest. You willingly moved along until you were straddling him and a soft groan escaped his lips. You chuckled and broke away to look at him. His hair had become a little messy and the smirk on his face grew once again, which looked sexier than you wanted to admit to yourself. Damn, why was this man allowed to look this good.

Dean interrupted your state of awe by placing a peck on your lips and running his hands up and down your sides. “Enjoying the view?” he asked and gripped your hips a little tighter. “I know I do” His voice became significantly lower at the last sentence and you couldn’t help but bite your lips, a small smile playing across your face.

You hummed in approval and lightly traced patterns across his chest before you stopped at the first button of his plaid shirt. You loved how easy all of this was with Dean. Months ago when you started to fall for him you were a little scared that he might want to take things faster than you felt comfortable with because you saw how many pretty girls he kept around for a night before he left them. But when you finally told him how you felt after he nearly got himself killed on a hunt just because he was overly reckless again you soon found out that there was absolutely no need to worry. He always listened to you. When you asked him to stop for a moment he stopped, when you asked him to slow down he did so and when you asked him to go faster he happily obliged. You never felt pressured to do anything you didn’t want but he encouraged you to try new things, be bolder and find out more about what you liked. Put simply: Most of the times everything was as close to perfect as it could be. Cuddles, kisses, conversations and amazing sex, what more could you ask for. And now that he started to unbutton your shirt you melted into his touch.

Dean sat up and you could feel a bulge starting to grow in his jeans. You groaned softly and your fingers fumbled at the last buttons of his shirt in an attempt to open it more quickly. Meanwhile, Dean took his sweet time in popping up every button on yours and placed a gentle kiss on each inch of skin he uncovered, which made a delicious shiver run down your spine. Finally, you were able to push his shirt off his shoulders even though it meant that he had to take his hands off you for a moment. As soon as they went back, however, you could feel that you were not the only one whose patience was wearing thin.

He discarded your shirt over his shoulder and immediately went to unclasp your bra. Your lips connected again and what had been soft and sweet just minutes ago had suddenly become a desperate crashing of mouths against each other.

You ran your fingers through Dean’s hair and kept him as close as possible. His tongue darted forward to run across your lower lip and you eagerly opened your mouth do deepen the kiss. Your soft moans vibrated against his lips.  
When he pulled back because you were both in a desperate need for oxygen the bulge in his pants prodded against your thigh and you needed some friction yourself. A grin was tugging at your lips and you rolled your hips forward against his which drew a moan from both of your throats.

“Fuck…”, he whispered and you groaned when you heard how hoarse his voice sounded. Your fingers lightly traced patterns across his heaving chest. The skin felt so smooth underneath your fingertips and you followed the lines of every faint scar the years have left on him before you pushed him onto his back again. Dean reached up towards your breasts but you grabbed his wrist and moved it to the side so that you could lean down and kiss along his jaw and across his neck until you reached the tattoo underneath his collar bone. He leaned his head back until it hit the cushioned armrest and slightly arched into your touch, low groans spilling from his mouth. You dragged your tongue across the inked skin and placed another kiss just underneath it but all those delicious noises made you incredibly impatient. You could feel the dampness between your legs and needed to feel more of him. More contact, more skin on skin, more of his touch.  
You straightened up again and moved back so that you were able to undo his belt and his pants. Dean helped you to push them down and immediately went to get rid of your own ones. He pushed your jeans down your hips and placed his hands on the small of your back, running circles across the skin while you kicked off the rest of your clothes.

Dean’s gaze went up and down your body, his pupils were dilated to a point where the iris formed a thin, green ring around them.

Suddenly, Dean smiled one of the most beautiful smiles you had ever seen and whispered: “You are so beautiful” A blush crept onto your face and he laughed quietly before pulling you closer again. One of his hands moved down to your ass and you sharply sucked in your breath in surprise but he swallowed it with another kiss full of passion and need. You softly rocked your hips against him and he moaned against your lips when your folds rubbed against the base of his cock.

“I need you”, you managed to breathe out and without hesitation Dean answered: “I need you too (y/n)” His hand moved between the two of you and found your clit, rubbing heavy circles around the bundle of nerves. Without effort his name slipped off your lips and you moved your hips against his hand more and more desperately.

When he pulled away you were close to protesting but stopped when he laid his strong hands on your hips and tried to move you closer to his cock. You knew each other so well that you had no problem understanding what he wanted and damn you wanted it as well. You needed him so badly so you raised your hips and positioned yourself before you slowly sunk down on him.

You moaned in unison and the noises you pulled from his lips were the most beautiful things you ever heard. Neither of you moved for a moment. He was trying to get his breathing under control while he enjoyed the feeling of your warmth around him and you just loved the way he filled you up.

The room was filled with breathy moans when you finally started to roll your hips against his and steadied yourself on his shoulders. Dean gripped your hips tightly and threw his head back against the armrest.

“Faster”, he groaned and you immediately sped up, moving backwards and forwards so that his cock was pulled out halfway before he met your strokes and thrust it back in. It was hard keeping a rhythm but neither of you cared because you could both feel that you were coming closer. Dean’s moans and grunts grew louder and his name fell from your lips over and over again. One of your hands reached down to stroke your clit when you suddenly heard a low _Thump_ behind you.

You froze and turned around where you were met with the reason why you had avoided sex outside the bedroom up until this point.  
Sam stared at you with wide eyes and looked so ridiculously like a deer in the headlights that you would have laughed if you weren’t mortified yourself. A pair of in-ear headphones dangled limply from Sam’s arm and you could hear the song’s fast rhythm. The drums went into a spectacular solo but other than that the room was silent. Dean had meanwhile steadied himself on his arms and looked almost as shocked as Sam although he was the first one to recover and smirked at his younger brother.

“Whoops”, he said and looked so much younger again with that sheepish grin on his face. The mood was completely ruined but so were Sam’s appetite for the next couple of days and the covers of the books that fell to the ground.

The younger Winchester squeezed his eyes shut and turned around; his face had taken on the shade of a tomato. Then he just chocked out: “Put a goddamn sign on the door next time or something” and left the room.

Dean started to laugh wholeheartedly, his entire body trembled with laughter and you really couldn’t help but join in. You probably weren’t able to look Sam in the eyes for a few days but Dean being happy was infectious.

You rolled off of him and almost fell off the sofa, which made the two of you just laugh even harder until you had tears in your eyes. Then Dean pulled you close and placed a kiss on the corner of your mouth.

“How about we get over to the bedroom and finish what we started before we give poor Sammy a heart attack?” he smirked and you nodded breathlessly and gave him a peck on the lips. You sat up and Dean slung his arms around you and picked you up. For a moment you struggled but he wouldn’t let you go so you slung your arms around his neck and smiled at him.

“I love you Dean Winchester.”                                                                                               

His beautiful green eyes went wide and surprise was written all over his face before his features softened again. He kissed you on the forehead and smiled back at you.

“I love you too (y/n)”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Feel free to leave Kudos or a comment or whatever. I'm open for requests as well.


End file.
